The Spear of Destiny
by Miz Predictable
Summary: 2 minutes is 2 minutes 2 long after a suicide attempt, it eternity. Jo was dead,Dean saved her, but it was 2 late. She has a one way ticket to hell, and she cant turn back. but sum1 can help. He is Constantine. 2nd in the warrior, seer and huntress trilog
1. The Exorsism

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Don't own Sam, Dean or Jo…I'm just borrowing. Plot is based on Constantine, and there are a few similarities as well. For the record, I don't own John Constantine or Shaz Cramer either…BUT I WANT ALL OF THEM FOR MY BIRTHDAY!_

_**A/N:**__ I'm back! And I hope y'all ready for a wild ride! Here's chapter one and thanks for the support on Darkness Rising! CHEERZ!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**THE SPEAR OF DESTINY**

**CHAPTER ONE-**_The Exorcism:_

The cab pulled up beside the decrepit building with a squeal.

From the half open passenger window, a cigarette butt was dropped, smoldering as it hit the ground.

The door opened, and out stepped a tall, middle aged man, his heavy black cloak swishing as he approached the entrance.

When he stepped into the cool, dark lobby of the apartment block, he pulled out a packet of smokes, and proceeded to light another.

As he brought the flick top lighter to the cigarette held in his lips, a large, bald man stepped from the shadows.

"I think…" the man who was approaching, whispered with a smile. "I think that I may have found you one,"

The dark haired man took a drag from the cigarette and expelled the white smoke moments after.

"I called you," the rotund man continued. "When I couldn't pull it out myself, I called you John,"

The one called John remained silent.

Instead he moved away and proceeded up a flight of stairs.

The hallway was crowded with curious bystanders as John made his way to the room at the far end.

He could feel the pull of evil. He knew what lay in wait.

John brought the smoke to his lips and once more took a puff as he neared the room.

John was quite a handsome man. He was tall, lithe and fast, his deep chocolate eyes flashed intelligence and face was angled and elegant.

The nervous people who surrounded the artificially darkened room shuffled away from the door to let the silent stranger through.

John scrutinized the sight before him with a tilted head and regretful eyes.

He placed his still burning cigarette onto the nightstand and advanced to the window, ripping the bed sheet that darkened the room from the wooden frame.

The Asian girl hissed and pulled against her bonds, writhing and tossing as the sun burnt her skin.

_Definitely a possession…_John thought with an inward sigh.

He stared pointedly out the window as he dug an object from his pockets.

It was a key ring of sorts, displaying a vast array of religious symbols, made with an assortment of precious metals.

He held each of them up to the high noon sun and when he got a growled reaction, he stepped away and moved toward the bed.

Half straddling the girl, a bent down to her ear and whispered: "This is Constantine. John Constantine. Asshole."

An evil smile crossed the girls face and a gurgling growl emanated from deep within as she sat up slowly hissing curse words in a foreign language.

John smiled slightly. "Yeah, I love you too," he muttered pressing the iron symbol to her forehead.

The skin hissed and burned as she screamed out, pulling frantically on her bonds.

Smoke swirled from the girl as John muttered a Latin incantation under his breath.

Suddenly all movements stopped and the girl went limp.

John pulled the amulet back and watched her with a frown.

Something just wasn't quite _right._

"What the hell?"

He leant closer, placing his ear to her, to see if she was still breathing, but was startled backwards as the Demon pushed at its victim's throat, causing it to bulge horrifically. John didn't hesitate. His fist connected and the girl fell limp once more.

"I need a mirror." He muttered turning to the crowd milling outside the door. "Now. At least three feet high. GO!" he demanded looking back at the girl.

The onlookers were spurred into action and they rushed around, looking for what John desperately needed.

John unplugged the phone cord and ripped it from the wall, making sure it reached the window, before smashing that with a floral chair.

* * *

Back in the cab, the driver, barely twenty years old, was waiting.

His curly brown hair was pushed down by a golfers cap as he adjusted the rearview mirror and stared critically at himself with hazel eyes.

"This is Cramer. Chas Cramer, Asshole." He muttered to his reflection, trying to make himself look intimidating. "Asshole…" he looked away, but he snapped back to his reflection as if it had called to him. "Yeah? Oh, this is Cramer. Chas Cramer Asshol—"

"CHAS!" John called from the window above.

The kid twisted his body and leant out the window, squinting against the sun. "Yeah?"

"Move the car!" John cried.

"Why?" Chas protested.

"Move the damn car!"

Chas rolled his eyes, settled back into his seat and turned the key in the ignition.

He shifted the vehicle into reverse and pulled back. "Chas, move the car," he muttered in a mimicking tone, before slamming on the breaks and looking up.

"There! The car's moved. Happy?" he cried.

It took three people to carry the mirror and they rushed frantically to the demon possessed girl. They too wanted this to be over.

Constantine shifted the bed, so it faced the window, before adjusting the telephone cords.

"Lift it up over the bed," he instructed, lending a helping hand.

They held the mirror up by the wires and John turned to them. "Close your eyes," he warned. "And whatever you do, don't look."

Leaning over, John began the incantation again, blocking out the hissing screams as the demon tried desperately to hold on.

"Show yourself," he muttered, covering the girls eyes.

A mouth formed at the throat of the victim and John gave a humorless smile.

"Smile pretty you vain prick," he said, pulling his hand away and moving.

The demon appeared in the mirror and tried desperately to claw its way out.

John threw a glance over his shoulder, then flipped it the bird. "Give that to your boss. Pull it!" He said to the large man as he held the telephone wire.

The ornate frame caught the edge of the window, and wouldn't budge.

John took over, pulling as hard as he could.

The rotted wood gave way and he let go.

The mirror sailed over the balcony, the sun glimmering as it fell through the air.

The demon, which was pawing at the glass almost succeeded in breaking through, but the mirror landed on the hood of the cab and smashed, causing an unsuspecting Chas to jump in surprise.

John sighed in relief as the girl returned to her senses. He reached for his left cigarette, but to his dismay, found that it had burnt down.

This had most definitely not been his day.

He pulled another and lit it instead as he descended the stairs, ready to leave.

Something stopped him. A drawing pinned to a notice board.

It was a weapon of sorts, John knew it, but he couldn't think of it at that particular point.

He shrugged and exited into the daylight.

He reached the cab to find Chas inspecting the damage.

The kid had the hood lifted and was currently punching the base to shake off the glass as he approached.

"John, why would you do that when you know its not my car?" he asked moodily, slamming the hood.

"I told you to move it," John replied with a smirk as he got into the backseat.

"Yeah, John. You told me to move it…but if you would've told me there was a 300 pound mirror you were dropping with a pissed off demon, I would've moved it further," he started the car.

"Take Avarardo." John instructed.

"Yeah thank you John," Chas snapped, slamming the car into gear. "I know what to take,"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sammy, is it over?" Dean asked, holding his brother as he trembled beneath him.

"Yeah…I think…" he muttered, trying to sit up.

"Take it easy Hon," Jo said softly, rubbing his back gently, trying to slow his breathing.

"What did ya see Haley Joel?" The elder Winchester asked.

"An exorcism…well kind off. It was unlike anything we have ever…hunted before. It was still a demon, but it was like a body in a body. It had a corporeal form," Sam explained, rubbing is head as though it would quell his vision induced headache.

"Weird," Dean muttered, helping his brother to his feet. "Go lie down sasquatch, you look like hell,"

"Thanks bro, I love you too," Sam mumbled piling into bed.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Dean smiled slightly. "Yeah, likewise kiddo."

* * *

_**That was just the intro. There wasn't much Sam, Dean, Jo action in that. Keep reading and review to find out more. Cheerz!**_


	2. Death

_**A/N:**__ Here's chapter two…at the moment, I don't have my laptop, so I'm using the PC and it's stuffed, so I apologize if anything's bodgy. Enjoy chapter two (which I wrote at school today instead of actually doing my work, LOL)_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**THE SPEAR OF DESTINY**

**CHAPTER TWO-**_Death:_

_The mirror sailed over the balcony, the sun glimmering as it fell through the air. _

_The demon, which was pawing at the glass almost succeeded in breaking through, but the mirror landed on the hood of the cab and smashed, causing an unsuspecting Chas to jump in surprise. _

_John sighed in relief as the girl returned to her senses. He reached for his left cigarette, but to his dismay, found that it had burnt down. _

_This had most definitely not been his day. _

_He pulled another and lit it instead as he descended the stairs, ready to leave. _

_Something stopped him. A drawing pinned to a notice board. _

_It was a weapon of sorts, John knew it, but he couldn't think of it at that particular point. _

_He shrugged and exited into the daylight. _

_He reached the cab to find Chas inspecting the damage. _

_The kid had the hood lifted and was currently punching the base to shake off the glass as he approached. _

"_John, why would you do that when you know it's not my car?" he asked moodily, slamming the hood. _

"_I told you to move it," John replied with a smirk as he got into the backseat. _

"_Yeah, John. You told me to move it…but if you would've told me there was a 300 pound mirror you were dropping with a pissed off demon, I would've moved it further," he started the car. _

"_Take Avarardo." John instructed._

"_Yeah thank you John," Chas snapped, slamming the car into gear. "I know what to take,"_

* * *

"_Sammy, is it over?" Dean asked, holding his brother as he trembled beneath him. _

"_Yeah…I think…" he muttered, trying to sit up. _

"_Take it easy Hun," Jo said softly, rubbing his back gently, trying to slow his breathing._

"_What did ya see Haley Joel?" The elder Winchester asked. _

"_An exorcism…well kind off. It was unlike anything we have ever…hunted before. It was still a demon, but it was like a body in a body. It had a corporeal form," Sam explained, rubbing is head as though it would quell his vision induced headache. _

"_Weird," Dean muttered, helping his brother to his feet. "Go lie down sasquatch, you look like hell,"_

"_Thanks bro, I love you too," Sam mumbled piling into bed. _

_He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. _

_Dean smiled slightly. "Yeah, likewise kiddo."_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand over his weary, slightly stubbled face.

He turned slightly to look at his brother, who was tossing fitfully.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Jo inquired, stepping out of the bathroom, wearing a mini tank top and a pair of black boy-leg shorts.

Dean closed the laptop carefully and turned. "Yeah…he always gets like this after a vision. I'm just…" he trailed off and looked away, the worry was written clearly on his handsome face.

Jo pulled her damp hair into a pony tail and sat her petite form on his lap.

"Worried," she finished for him. "I know you are, he's your brother." She moved his face gently so she could peer into his eyes.

They had been going out for three months and Jo _still_ wasn't used to the pained expression that appeared in his eyes when Sam or herself were in danger.

The blonde woman gently kissed the tip of his freckled nose.

"C'mon. Lets get some sleep baby…Sammy'll be okay," she assured, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

Dean smiled softly and pulled her into his body. "You somehow always manage to make me feel better, sweetheart," he muttered, picking her up and carrying her to their shared bed.

"Of course I do. I'm adorable!" she said winking as a cheeky grin spread across her face.

Dean chuckled, pulled the quilt back and placed her into bed. "Yes, you are," he agreed, climbing in next to her.

"G'night baby," Jo said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sleep well Jo," Dean replied softly, before slipping into a blissful, welcome unconsciousness.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Myra Harvalle-Winchester (for that is what they now called her) squeezed her eyes shut against the pain of the medication.

For the past three months, she had been locked up in the psychiatric wing of West Virginia field's county hospital, and all she wanted, more than anything, was to be free.

For the past few nights, something had been calling for her, crying her name in meek desperation.

Myra sighed and stood in her room, pacing like a caged tiger.

"I need to get out of here." She muttered. "I need to be free,"

She glanced longingly at the door and with fierce determination, pushed at the locking mechanism with her mind.

There was a satisfying click as it swung slowly outward.

With a sad smile, she exited, peering cautiously down the stark, antiseptic white corridor.

Once she was certain that she was unlikely to be seen, she stalked toward the stairs, a little way down the hall.

Up and up and up she went, faster and faster. By now, tears of regret were splashing down her face. Her sister and brothers would understand.

They knew what the darkness had done to her. She should've stayed in Silent Hill.

Myra burst out the door and onto the roof, breathing heavily as she neared the edge.

She wasn't scared, but glad.

She would be free of her burden, and so would her half siblings.

She turned to the camera she knew would record her death.

The dark haired woman took the hospital ID band of her wrist and muttered the name that had been running through her consciousness for several weeks now. "Constantine."

She let go of the band and it fluttered away on the wind. A tear leaked from her bright eyes as she turned and let her balance go.

Myra fell backwards, savouring the sweet wind as it rushed by, but felt naught as she crashed through the glass roof, fifteen stories below, thus splashing into a pool.

No, she hadn't felt it. She had accepted the cold wings of death well before she hit the glass.

She had welcomed it.

Not too far away, Joanna Harvalle woke with a scream.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean and Sam had been pulled from their slumber by Jo's ear-splitting scream.

Tears rushed down her face as her memory replayed to her, all that she had seen.

The elder Winchester gripped her arms, whilst Sam sat behind her, rubbing her back.

"Shhh Jo, it was just a bad dream. Just a nightmare." Dean soothed, running his hands up and down her arms.

She shook her head vigorously.

"Nonononononono." She muttered. "Not after all this,"

"What sweetheart?" Dean asked. More tears slipped forth.

"Myra…she's dead," she sobbed.

Sam gripped her shoulders. "No she's not Jo. It was a dream. Just a dre—"

The youngest was cut off by the shrill ring of Jo's cell phone.

She jumped up and ran across the room to where her phone was charging. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"H-hello?" She asked shakily.

"Joanna Harvalle?" came a male voice.

"Y-yeah…speaking?" Jo replied, her heart sinking even as she spoke.

"This is Detective Peter Garret from the Brahams county police force. I'm sorry that I have to inform you of this miss, but Myra Stephanie Winchester-Harvalle is dead. We need you to identify the body, if you could just come down to the station, when you're ready,"

Jo made a choking sound deep in her throat as the phone slipped from her hand and cluttered to the ground.

"Jo?" Dean ventured.

The woman didn't answer.

With a sob, she reefed thhe motel door open and disappeared into the night...

* * *

_**TBC... **_

_**Hope you liked! Please review! constructive critism is always welcome!**_


	3. Sorrow

_**A/N:**__ Ahem, chapter three...it'll get more actionated soon (if thats even a word!) just stick by and please review! I HATE MY DAMN COMPUTER! _

**SUPERNATURAL**

**THE SPEAR OF DESTINY**

**CHAPTER THREE-**_Sorrow:_

"_Shhh Jo, it was just a bad dream. Just a nightmare." Dean soothed, running his hands up and down her arms. _

_She shook her head vigorously._

"_Nonononononono." She muttered. "Not after all this,"_

"_What sweetheart?" Dean asked. More tears slipped forth. _

"_Myra…she's dead," she sobbed. _

_Sam gripped her shoulders. "No she's not Jo. It was a dream. Just a dre—" _

_The youngest was cut off by the shrill ring of Jo's cell phone. _

_She jumped up and ran across the room to where her phone was charging. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. _

"_H-hello?" She asked shakily. _

"_Joanna Harvalle?" came a male voice. _

"_Y-yeah…speaking?" Jo replied, her heart sinking even as she spoke. _

"_This is Detective Peter Garret from the Brahams county police force. I'm sorry that I have to inform you of this miss, but Myra Stephanie Winchester-Harvalle is dead. We need you to identify the body, if you could just come down to the station, when you're ready,"_

_Jo made a choking sound deep in her throat as the phone slipped from her hand and cluttered to the ground. _

_"Jo?" Dean ventured. _

_The woman didn't answer. _

_With a sob, she reefed thhe motel door open and disappeared into the night..._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Jo! Jo, wait!" Dean cried as the door slammed shut behind her.

As the eldest Winchester pulled on a pair of jeans so he could go after her, Sam picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sam ventured.

"Yes, is Miss. Harvelle still there?" asked the professional voice.

Sam sighed. "No...she, uh, had to get some fresh air," he explained, staring out the misty windowas the Impala sped out of the parking lot, in search for Jo.

"I'm sorry, I'm Detective Peter Garret. To whom am I speaking?" the policeman asked.

"Sam. Winchester," the youngest replied automatically.

"Half brother of Myra Winchester-Harvelle?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a frown.

There was a regretful sigh. "I am very sorry, Mr. Winchester, but your sister was found dead over an hour ago.

Sam blinked. "Excuse me?" he inquired incredulously.

"Please accept my condolences. As i have told Miss. Harvelle, you will have to come down and identify the body..."

A tear slid down Sam's cheek. "Okay...Brahams police?"

"Yes sir," replied Detective Garret. "Good evening to you sir,"

The phone clicked and the "engaged" tone beeped in his ear.

They had just found out their half sibling was dead.

_Have a good evening my ass, _Sam thought bitterly.

* * *

Dean kept his eyes alert as he peeled down the old, barely used highway.

"Damn! She can't have gone far!" He swore.

The girl definitely had some speed on her.

Suddenly, he spotted her.

She was curled up on a grass embankment, trembling visibly.

He eased his foot of the gas and rode the break gently, so as not to startle her too much as he pulled to the side.

With a flick of his wrist, the engine dies and he pushed the door open.

"Jo? Sweetheart?" Dean called gently, approaching her slowly.

She didn't answer. The only sounds she made were the choking sobs that racked her body.

The eldest hunter crouched down by her shaking form and touched her softly.

She flinched slightly and Dean bit his lip.

"What is it baby?" he asked, pulling her into him with calming movements.

He needn't have asked. He knew what the problem was.

Jo peered at him, her face red and blotchy from crying. Her dark eyes were hurt and distant.

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally spoke.

"Myra...she's..." she trailed off quietly.

"I'm sorry Jo...I'm so sorry," He held her tighter as a fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes.

A few even slipped from his own.

"S-s-she was your sister too, Dean," she sobbed, curling her fists arouns his biceps.

Dean pulled back slowly, holding her face in his palms.

"It's okay Jo...she was suffering,"

More tears rolled own her cheeks and dripped off her nose.

The older man kissed them away, but they were soon replaced, also by his own.

"C'mon babe, Sammy'll worry," Dean said, taking a shuddering breath.

Jo nodded slowly and took his hand compliantly, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

His strong arm led her to the passenger side and the door opened, allowing her to slide into the vehicle.

Dean rounded the car and slipped in behind the wheel. He put the keys in the ignition, but he didn't start the car.

He threw a glance toward Jo.

"I'm fine," she said flatly as her head rested on the cold window.

"Jo, I know you're not okay..."

"Deam," she said in a warning tone.

The elder hunter pursed his lips. "Fine,"

He turned the key and pulled the wheel moodily. The Impala swung into a sharp U-turn and they began the quiet ride back to the motel.

* * *

Sam stood in the doorway, waiting with tear trails dried on his face.

Dean climbed out of the car, his face stony.

As he walked through the door, he patted Sam on the shoulder and approached the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Dean pulled a pillow and a blanket from the bed.

"Sleeping on the floor," He muttered.

"Don't be stupid, Dean," Jo said, climbing into bed with a sigh.

"So I'm stupid am I?" Dean snapped.

Sam had a sinking feeling that there was trouble in paradise.

"I didn't say that. Just get into bed,"

"I'm happy right here," he said stubbornly.

"Fine," Jo mumbled, rolling over facing away from him.

Sam sighed. "Both of you stop it,"

Dean glared up at his brother. "Stay out of it Sammy boy, its none of your god damned business. Go to sleep," Dean ordered.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jo woke again in the darkness, her heart racing against her ribs.

She felt horrible for snapping at Dean, and right now, she needed him.

Jo slowly climbed out of bed and padded toward her boyfriend, or Ex, if she wasn't careful. And she definitely didn't want to lose him.

Droppin slowly before, Dean stirred and his eyes opened.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, peering at the girl hovering above him. Something wet fell to his cheek, and he realized she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to snap...and I'm not okay. Please..."

Jo slid next to him and buried her face inti the crook of his neck.

Dean softened and held her tight.

"It's okay baby, i shouldn't have been mad."  
The elder hunter lifted her. "C'mon, lets get you to bed. You can sleep in tomorrow,"

"No...they want me to come to the station and...they want me too..." She took a sharp breath.

"What is it sugar?"

"They want us to identify the..._corpse..._" she whispered the last part and tears fell once more.

"Jo, you don't have to...me and Sammy can. You can stay in the car..."

Jo shook her head. "No...I have to...say goodbye," she sobbed.

"Shh," Dean said. "C'mon sweetheart. Bedtime," Dean carried her close then put her back to bed, snuggling in next to her.

"My sister..._our_ sister...I c-" She drew in a shaky breath. "I can't believe she's _gone,"_

Dean put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Just relax. Close your eyes,"

Jo did as she was told and felt as Dean's lips brushed gently of each lid.

"Sleep,"

She yawned, closing off her mind to all thoughts, before succumbing to exhaustion...

_**Sorry that was a tad...slow and not very actionful, you'll get more next chapter, i swear!**_


	4. Etched

_**A/N:** I think some action will start now! Enjoy!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**THE SPEAR OF DESTINY**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**_ Etched_

_"What do you want?" he asked coldly, peering at the girl hovering above him. Something wet fell to his cheek, and he realized she was crying. _

_"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to snap...and I'm not okay. Please..."_

_Jo slid next to him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. _

_Dean softened and held her tight. _

_"It's okay baby, i shouldn't have been mad."  
The elder hunter lifted her. "C'mon, lets get you to bed. You can sleep in tomorrow,"_

_"No….They want me to come to the station and…they want me too..." She took a sharp breath. _

_"What is it sugar?"_

_"They want us to identify the...corpse..." she whispered the last part and tears fell once more. _

_"Jo, you don't have to...me and Sammy can. You can stay in the car..."_

_Jo shook her head. "No…I have to...say goodbye," she sobbed._

_"Shh," Dean said. "C'mon sweetheart. Bedtime," Dean carried her close then put her back to bed, snuggling in next to her. _

_"My sister...our sister...I c-" She drew in a shaky breath. "I can't believe she's gone,"_

_Dean put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Just relax. Close your eyes,"_

_Jo did as she was told and felt as Dean's lips brushed gently of each lid. _

_"Sleep,"_

_She yawned, closing off her mind to all thoughts, before succumbing to exhaustion..._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jo looked down at her abdomen as the water pounded her shoulders and back.

She ran her finger across the thin, long scar that marred her belly, and sighed.

It was where Christabella had stabbed her, a constant reminder of how much her sister had given up for her.

She had never told the brothers, but the pain still troubled her, although she had long since healed, a twinge of agony would spike her abdomen every once in a while.

She just did well to hide it.

Jo leant against the cold tile and slid slowly to the floor as the waves of familiar pain swept through her body, much as it had the day that Christabella plunged the dagger into her gut.

That was the day she thought she was going to die.

She took deep, steady breaths, as she did always, and tried to ride the pain, focusing on the sound of the roaring water in her ears.

_Relax…_she told herself…it usually helped, her breathing and self motivation and sure enough, the pain died away, leaving the lingering smell of fear and the sweet breath of relief.

Standing, Jo turned the taps off, wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and dried her hair and body vigorously.

Minute's later, wearing tight hipster jeans and a white collared tank top, she emerged from the steamy ensuite and into the immaculate main room.

All bags were packed and the brothers sat around the small dining table, talking.

Dean looked up as the bathroom door clicked shut behind her.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied uncertainly. "Coffee?"

Dean smiled and handed her a Styrofoam cup. "Breakfast of champions,"

Jo gave him a half smile in return and took a sip of the liquid, wincing as it burnt her tongue.

"Are you…you know?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm ready. Lets just get this over with."

* * *

"That really is a bad habit, John,"

Chas Cramer commented as the man in the backseat sparked his third cigarette in a row.

"Just shut up and drive," John snapped.

Chas shrugged. "Man…I'm just sayin', that shit's gross. It can fuck you up," he replied, coming to a screeching halt as the lights changed rapidly.

"It probably already has. You want one?"

"Why the hell not?" Chas accepted the smoke and lit it, taking a deep drag.

The lights changed and his foot slammed the gas.

"You're a hypocrite," John commented, a hint of a smile crossing his lips.

"We're here," Chas said, having finally reached the county hospital.

He parked behind a black Impala and smiled.

"Man, that is one sweet ride…"

From the front of the car, two men in their early to mid twenties got out, one taller with shaggy hair and brooding, downcast eyes, the other, slightly shorter had his hair gelled into spikes and an air of cockiness followed him as he rounded the rear of the car.

Chas stared as the rear door opened, revealing a petite blonde. Toned and slightly muscular with perfect pouting lips and high cheekbones, she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

"Dude…John…whew, talk about ass _spankable_!"

Constantine rolled his eyes in an exasperated fashion and got out of the car, walking by briskly and entering the main door of the hospital.

The three from the Chevy entered afterwards.

As John stepped into the lift, the blonde cried: "Hold the door!"

John cocked an eyebrow and hit the closing button.

"Take the stairs sweetheart," he shot back smirking as the small blonde swore and flipped him off.

* * *

"Fucking asshole," Jo muttered as they descended the stairs to the morgue.

As they approached the doors, Jo could feel herself begin to tremble.

"Jo, are you sure that you can do this?" Sam asked, squeezing her hand.

She gave him a quick nod and approached the front desk of the medical examiners office, where a dark-haired woman shuffled through the unorganized mess agitatedly.

"Um, excuse me? I'm Jo Harvelle. I was looking for a Detective Peter Garret." Jo said, surprising the woman.

The young woman gave her a genuine smile.

"He's off duty at the moment, but you'll be meeting with Detective Woody Hoight when he comes back from lunch. I'm Dr. Cavanaugh, by the way. Jordan."

Jo gave her a tiny smile. "Its…uh, nice to meet you. Umm…could I…we, see our sister. Please?"

Dr. Cavanaugh nodded. "Of course. Myra Winchester-Harvelle. I'm very sorry for your loss. Just hold on a minute,"

She shifted the pile of folders around until a small phone was revealed.

"Knew the sucker was there somewhere," she commented, mostly to herself.

She dialled a number and drummed her fingers impatiently as it rang.

"Ah Nige…we've got Myra's half siblings here. I was wondering if you could come and…you know? I have an autopsy to finish," she said.

A few unintelligible words were heard over the phone before Jordan thanked said 'Nige' and hung up with a smile.

"Dr. Nigel Townsend is on his way…he'll take you to her." Jordan smiled again, retrieved what she was looking for with an "Ah-ha!" and strode away, leaving the three in the quiet waiting room.

Several minutes they stood in awkward silence before an extremely tall man, with long dark-brown hair and sharp facial features, joined them. He's twinkling blue eyes held sincerity and conviction as he smiled at them.

"Nigel Townsend," he introduced in a charming British accent. "You must be Joanna, Sam and Dean."

They nodded in unison.

"I'm very sorry that this happened. Would you please follow me?"

He turned and loped down the long corridor, the trio of hunters following closely behind.

Reaching the end of the hall, he pushed open the doors and allowed the three to enter.

Jo froze, and her legs turned to jelly.

An odd combination…

She was so pale, on the steel table, with nothing covering her but a blue sheet.

It was like seeing _herself_ dead.

Dean caught her before she fell.

Tears flowed free again.

Jo's hands hovered above the body, un-touching.

"Miss. Harvelle…could I ask? Was your sister into self mutilation?"

Jo frowned. "No!" she exclaimed.

Nigel lifted her right arm and on the fleshy part of the inside of her wrist, was a symbol, etched into the skin.

It was a circle, with a cross through it, though the lines never intercepted.

Dean frowned.

With tentative movements, Jo touched her sister's wrist.

As her hand closed around the symbol, an excruciating pain exploded throughout her body.

She screamed, unable to let go as she felt her abdomen split.

A red stain blossomed through her shirt as the blood from her previously sealed wound, flowed once more.

Dean, Sam and Nigel stepped forth, trying to get to her, but an invisible force held them back as Jo's life-blood continued to gush from her.

"Jo!" Dean cried, as she sunk to the floor, Myra's cold wrist, slipping from her grip.

Once the contact was broken, the force blinked away and Dean rushed forward, holding her head and pressing a hand to the wound to staunch the bleeding.

"Get some help!" He ordered the bewildered M.E as Jo screamed her agony.

"D-d-dean…There was…" her eyes began to slide shut.

"Jo, What?" Dean asked.

"Something…a…"

"Jo!" Dean exclaimed as she twisted weakly in his arms.

"God…the pain…" she whispered.

Hot tears of pain dripped from her chin and onto her once white shirt, mingling with the ones that fell from Dean's eyes.

"Stay with me, babe," Dean whispered imploringly as the emergency team rushed through the doors.

Sam gripped his shoulder's and pulled him aside, so the medics could do their job.

"Get me a unit of O-neg blood! Stat!" One cried as they examined her heart rate and blood pressure.

"BP is 170/60 and falling. Heart rate is rising. Hit her with two cc's of Hypodremanan!"

They wheeled the gurney to the emergency elevator and pushed her in, the brothers not far behind.

The heart monitor sped up before switching to a flat line and a continuous, droning beep.

"She's gone into V-fib! We need to intubate!"

"No! Please Jo! Don't leave me!" Dean cried as they applied gelatine lubrication to the paddles.

"Charge to one-fifty!" the rubbed the paddles together and placed hem on her chest. "Clear!"

As the shock raced through her body, her back arched of the bed, but the heart monitor remained at the same tone.

"Charging to one-eighty! Clear!" She arched again.

Dean gripped his brother's arm.

"Two-hundred. Clear!" The monitor beeped.

She was alive.

"We're back into sinus rhythm. Lets get her to surgery,"

The doors opened and they wheeled her off, leaving Dean to pace the waiting room, with bloody hands and Sam not to far behind.

"God Sammy," he said, sitting down after five minutes of pacing.

He didn't care that the chairs were uncomfortable. "We almost fucking lot her again,"

Sam sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's alright though…I mean, she pulled through.

Man, I know you're scared. I am too. But we need to have a little faith and believe she'll pull through.

She'll be okay Dean, you know Jo, she's as stubborn as you are!"

Dean allowed himself to be slightly comforted, but he couldn't help but feeling that this was the beginning of something. Something big…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! A little more action coming up. Didn't intend on using characters from Crossing Jordan…it just kind happened. Review please; you just might make my day! **_


	5. Personal swarm

_**A/N:**__ More action on the way. Don't own, just borrowing. (TEAR) PS sorry for the wait. Got banned from the computer. Thought I'd also give two updates…cuz I'm nice._

**SUPERNATURAL**

**THE SPEAR OF DESTINY**

**CHAPTER FIVE-**_Personal Swarm:_

"_Get me a unit of O-neg blood! Stat!" One cried as they examined her heart rate and blood pressure._

"_BP is 170/60 and falling. Heart rate is rising. Hit her with two cc's of Hypodremanan!"_

_They wheeled the gurney to the emergency elevator and pushed her in, the brothers not far behind. _

_The heart monitor sped up before switching to a flat line and a continuous, droning beep. _

"_She's gone into V-fib! We need to intubate!"_

"_No! Please Jo! Don't leave me!" Dean cried as they applied gelatine lubrication to the paddles. _

"_Charge to one-fifty!" the rubbed the paddles together and placed hem on her chest. "Clear!"_

_As the shock raced through her body, her back arched of the bed, but the heart monitor remained at the same tone. _

"_Charging to one-eighty! Clear!" She arched again. _

_Dean gripped his brother's arm. _

"_Two-hundred. Clear!" The monitor beeped. _

_She was alive. _

"_We're back into sinus rhythm. Lets get her to surgery,"_

_The doors opened and they wheeled her off, leaving Dean to pace the waiting room, with bloody hands and Sam not to far behind. _

"_God Sammy," he said, sitting down after five minutes of pacing. _

_He didn't care that the chairs were uncomfortable. "We almost fucking lot her again,"_

_Sam sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's alright though…I mean, she pulled through. _

_Man, I know you're scared. I am too. But we need to have a little faith and believe she'll pull through. _

_She'll be okay Dean, you know Jo, she's as stubborn as you are!"_

Dean allowed himself to be slightly comforted, but he couldn't help but feeling that this was the beginning of something. Something big…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"John, you have to give this up! Take a look at your damn lungs!" The African-American doctor exclaimed, tapping the chest X-ray with a manicured finger.

Constantine shrugged. "I'm gonna die of something, may as well take the easy way out,"

The female doctor sighed. "Damn you Constantine, you stubborn ass!" she tutted as he lit another cigarette.

Suddenly a feeling of angst and anxiety washed over her.

It was a familiar feeling, and she hadn't had it for quite some time.

She muttered something unintelligible and rushed toward the door.

"Go home John. Throw them damn cancer sticks away and buy some extra." She said opening the door.

"Hey! Where you goin?" John inquired.

"None of your business boy! Go! Next time you're in here, it better be to thank me or so help me God, I'll give you something to worry about!" The woman disappeared.

"Jeez," John muttered, extinguishing the smoke before leaving.

The hospital was alive and bustling with activity as he exited, walking stridently towards the cab.

"Take me to Midnite's," he ordered, sliding into the backseat. "But stop at a gas station first, I'm almost out,"

Chas saluted and put the car into gear.

"Yes sir!" he said, pulling into the traffic.

* * *

Dean was pacing again.

It had been over three hours and they hadn't heard a thing from anyone.

Sam, confused; could feel a familiar tingling at the back of his mind, but he couldn't recall from where.

"Dean, sit down. You're gonna wear a frickin' hole in the floor."

The eldest did so.

"Bro," Sam said. "It's been over three hours. What if…you know?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Absolutely not." He refused to even think it.

"Oh boys! What have you gotten yourself into this time?" came a familiar voice.

Sam frowned. "Missouri?"

The black woman approached in a white lab coat.

"It's _Dr. Smith_, Sam," Missouri said with a surreptitious wink.

She took the brother's in her arms and as she did, a strong wave of grief and love washed over her.

_One of them was in love._

She could feel that it wasn't a friendly love, or brotherly love.

It was a true deep love. The type the often lasted an eternity.

"Boys, What is it?"

Their minds were closed to her.

"Our friend…" Dean began. "My girlfriend, she's…"

"Oh dear, not the Harvelle girl?"

Dean looked at her quizzically. "How'd you know about Jo?"

"Son, do you forget who I am?"

Dean smiled sheepishly.

"Sir, family of Joanna Beth Harvelle?"

Sam turned to face the doctor who had just joined them.

"Yeah?"

"She's stable and the operation was a success. She's a strong lass, she's demanding to see you. Threatening all kinds of things," the doctor smirked.

"Atta girl," Dean muttered, following the quack.

They walked into a private room, where Jo was strapped to the bed.

"Dean, Sam! Tell these dickweeds to untie me! I'm not in a kinky mood right now!" She exclaimed, struggling weakly.

"We had to restrain her," The doctor began. "She would've busted her stitches otherwise."

Dean nodded as the doc consulted a clipboard.

"Okay, everything seems to be fine…I'll come back in half an hour." He turned and strolled from the room.

Dean approached the bed and un-strapped her.

"Hey sweetheart, how you feelin'?" Dean asked, brushing her hair from her face.

"It hurts…but I'll live,"

"You almost didn't Jo," Sam said, stepping forward thus revealing Missouri, who had been hiding unconsciously, behind the tall man.

"Who's that? Not a shrink, I hope,"

The black woman approached. "No honey. I'm Missouri Mosley, a friend of your boy's here,"

She touched the blonde's hand gently and flinched.

"Oh, you poor child! You've been through so much!"

Dean smirked at Jo's bewilderment.

Missouri shot the eldest boy a death glare. "Boy, you call me a crazy old bat one more time, I'm gonna find something heavy and box your ears in with it!"

Sam snorted and Jo's eyes widened.

"Well, you know how Sammy's our resident Psychic wonder-boy? Well…meet the wicked witch of the west. Be careful not to think to much when she's around,"

Missouri scowled and hit Dean across the back of the head, before turning back to Jo.

"Sleep child. We'll be here when you wake,"

"But I'm not ti—"

Missouri put her hand to the girl's forehead and she fell asleep instantly.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Dean asked?

"We need to talk," she closed the door.

"What?" Sam asked.

"There is something in her,"

"Come again?"

"Its dormant, for now, but something is taking refuge in her body. It may only be dangerous to you, but there is a high chance that it could be deadly for her,"

"Well, do you know what it is?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, but… it's bad. What happened before you left Silent Hill?"

Dean didn't even bother asking.

"She got stabbed and nearly died. When she touched her sister this morning, it opened and she nearly died again.

Missouri lifted Jo's hospital gown and touched her abdomen lightly.

Grey tendrils crept over her smooth stomach, only dissipating as Missouri pulled her hand away.

"Oh dear…this isn't good," she muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Joanna has been stabbed by the Spear of Destiny."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Damn it," John hissed as he walked out of the gas station and into the cold rain.

It hadn't been raining second ago.

Well…it hadn't been pouring, anyway.

Constantine sighed as the rain flattened his hair.

_This is gonna be a long night…_he said to himself as he pulled a small box of cigarettes from a sopping paper bag, which he promptly threw aside.

As he lit the smoke, while waiting to cross the street, an owl swooped low and past him.

John frowned. "What the—"

Owls didn't generally make themselves noticed in the middle of busy streets.

As the large bird disappeared, a crab scuttled by, clicking its claws ominously against the pavement.

The frowned deepened as he reached into his pocket, to retrieve something a friend had given him.

He was stopped instantly when a cloaked figure approached, a large hood drawn.

"Hey man," the suspicious figure rasped. "You gotta light?"

_Yeah fucking right…_

John pulled out a small box and the attack was instantaneous.

The figure was revealed to be a mass of critters, moulded together in human form.

They varied from large constricting snakes, to bees and locusts.

His own personal swarm.

The creature/s launched at him, covering him with stinging, biting, wrapping, slimy things, but John wasn't deterred.

Well, maybe just a little.

"You son of a bitch!" John cried, swatting and jumping about, and probably looking very much an idiot.

But he no longer cared.

He didn't want fucking crabs up his trouser leg.

Not when they wanted a piece of him.

And he couldn't bear to think the piece they'd take if they got the chance.

Then a realization hit him.

_Every bug deserves a personal windscreen…_

He mused to himself, eyeing the road determinedly.

He launched himself onto the tarmac, narrowly missing the truck himself, but he was certain the bugs got acquainted nicely.

Wary of the traffic, he stood and brushed himself nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened.

Chas wound down the window as he approached the cab.

"You cool John?"

"Yeah, great. Thanks for lending a hand by the way kid," John said sarcastically as he slid into the back of the vehicle. "But now, I really wanna go to Midnite's,"

* * *

_**There. Hope you enjoyed. Not exactly how it happened, but this is my story and its supernatural, so I changed it. Which means, you may have a slight inkling of what happens next…but you may be wrong…so please review to find out, and I'll try not to get busted being on the net when im not supposed to be next time!**_


	6. Midnite and Balthazar

_**A/N:**__ BONUS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is because you had to wait. ENJOY! Also, to any full on Christians out there, I apologise for this chapter, but its part of the story. Don't take any offence by it. _

**SUPERNATURAL**

**THE SPEAR OF DESTINY**

**CHAPTER SIX- **_Midnite and Balthazar:_

_John pulled out a small box and the attack was instantaneous. _

_The figure was revealed to be a mass of critters, moulded together in human form. _

_They varied from large constricting snakes, to bees and locusts. _

_His own personal swarm. _

_The creature/s launched at him, covering him with stinging, biting, wrapping, slimy things, but John wasn't deterred. _

_Well, maybe just a little. _

"_You son of a bitch!" John cried, swatting and jumping about, and probably looking very much an idiot. _

_But he no longer cared. _

_He didn't want fucking crabs up his trouser leg. _

_Not when they wanted a piece of him._

_And he couldn't bear to think the piece they'd take if they got the chance. _

_Then a realization hit him. _

_Every bug deserves a personal windscreen…_

_He mused to himself, eyeing the road determinedly. _

_He launched himself onto the tarmac, narrowly missing the truck himself, but he was certain the bugs got acquainted nicely. _

_Wary of the traffic, he stood and brushed himself nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. _

_Chas wound down the window as he approached the cab. _

"_You cool John?" _

"_Yeah, great. Thanks for lending a hand by the way kid," John said sarcastically as he slid into the back of the vehicle. "But now, I really wanna go to Midnite's,"_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"She what?" Dean asked, thinking he had misheard the black woman before him…or at least, misconstrued what she had said.

"No honey…you heard right. Joanna…has indeed been stabbed by the Spear of Destiny."

Sam frowned. "How can you tell?" He inquired, peering at the sleeping girl.

"Sweetie…it should be plain to you…I feel it so intensely…it's so _strong_."

"Yes, but how is it even possible? I mean, the Spear? It's just supposed to be a legend!"

Missouri rolled her eyes. "Boy, you've been hunting legends since you could walk. You know what's out there!"

Dean frowned at the conversation. "Okay…this is very confusing. What the fuck is the Spear of Destiny?"

The psychic frowned. "Don't use that filthy word in front of me boy! I will find some soap and scrub it clean!"

Dean's eyes widened. He knew she wasn't bluffing. "Sorry. So what is it? And how do you know all about it college boy?"

"Ancient History course…did it for fun,"

Dean looked disgusted. "Dude, your idea of fun is warped. Now give me a babe and a beer and I'm set,"

"Shut up. You have Jo anyway," Sam shot back.

"She is a babe,"

"Do you wish to know of the spear or not?" Missouri asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, go ahead."

"Right. I ask for you not to interrupt. You're familiar with the bible, I'm sure-"

"I'd prefer a dirty porn but-"

"Dean! Shut the hell up!" Sam hissed.

"Sorry. My bad. I'm familiar with the bible. Continue,"

"Well, it is a fabrication," Missouri stated as if it were the most normal, ordinary thing to say.

"There's a big surprise," Dean muttered, but was silenced by the look he received from the black woman.

"As I was saying, the bible is a fabrication…the important parts are, anyway…Lets see, Jesus Christ, was not sacrificed on the cross for our sins as so many believed, The son of God was very much like us…and just as the lord had a son, Lucifer did also. They call him Mammon, and for his coming of age, he received a gift…The Spear of Destiny.

That is what really killed Jesus Christ, but before he died, he took the spear from his gut and plunged it into his enemy, thus, in turn, killing him.

They both died, sent to their respective kingdoms and the spear was left in the limbo, earth. Inside the spear, Mammon's essence was stored, and now currently resides in Jo.

When she touched her sister, he was awakened from his sleep, and its going to get bad. Very bad."

"How? I mean, what can we expect?" Dean inquired.

Missouri shook her head sadly. "Mammon is going to make life very difficult for Joanna. She is going to get very sick, very fast. She will be in agony and we cannot exorcise him yet. I have a contact that I'm going to call, but you can expect odd behaviour from her very soon,"

The woman turned, about to leave.

"How will we know whether she's her, or if Mammon's taken over?" Sam asked.

"Believe me, you'll know." She replied cryptically, before exiting.

"Dammit," Dean hissed, running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked from the bed. She had regained consciousness the minute Missouri had left.

"Nothing sweetheart. Nothing. We're gonna get you out soon." Dean assured, with a smile.

"Good. This place is driving me crazy,"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

John got out of the car and crossed the busy road, aware of the tag along that scuffled to keep up.

"Aren't you supposed to be waiting in the cab?" John asked, adjusting his jacket.

Chas ignored him. "It's a haven for those who rise and those who fall. I remember reading about it, John," he said almost excitedly.

"You read way to much kid. It's a bar," he said, taking a drag of yet another cigarette.

"It's a bar? It's a bar. Papa Midnite, he's a crusader for good. He swore the oath of neutrality. John…the man's a legend,"

"Yeah," Constantine said flatly.

Chas sighed. "Can you please get me in John? Please?" he begged.

"Sure you can get in,"

"I can get in?"

John shrugged. "If you can get in,"

He gave the kid a cocky smile and walked ahead leaving a very confused Chas to avoid people traffic.

He shook his head and caught up with the older man. "It's a bear though, right? Or two ducks in a cloud?"

John ignored him and headed down a flight of velvet-lined stairs, into a lobby of sorts, which was bathed in red light.

Behind the thick velvet rope, stood a rather large man, holding a deck of cards. As John approached him, he flashed a card.

"Two frogs on a bench," he said, immediately admitted.

Another card was held up to Chas.

"Two frogs on a bench," he repeated, but as he went through, he was held back. "No, no. I'm with the guy you just-" he turned to the door his friend had disappeared into.

"John! John! I'm with him though,"

The bouncer held up the card.

"Rat in a dress…of course it is…rat in a dress,"

He tried to make a run, but once again the bouncer stopped him.

"I'm just testing. I'm just testing," he said holding his hands up in a sign of peace.

Meanwhile, John strode down the red-lit corridor and into the bar itself.

It wasn't for normal people…A lady in a business suit blew on several glasses of water, instantly turning it into blood.

John preferred not to notice, he was quite fond of his blood where it was.

He continued to walk through the throng of people, totally ignoring the goings on, only stopping once he reached a padded leather door, which didn't match the red colour scheme.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

There was no gaining entry for those who weren't worthy.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a heavy looking man with a scarred face.

He entered and the door slammed behind him.

"Don't get up," he said to the black man, who was sitting on the couch smoking a cigar.

"You've been absent for some time," the man said in a rich accent, as John retrieved an upturned chair and set it to the floor. "Have you come here with relics to sell?"

"No, I'm out of that now. I've been too busy," he replied.

"Perhaps peddling forgeries has ended up being bad for your health,"

"Midnite, Jesus…I thought the thing was authentic." John explained.

Midnite scoffed gently and sucked his cigar.

"I see now. Your health is bad for other reasons. How long?"

"A few months, maybe a year," John said, searching his pockets.

"I thought I heard thunder last night," Midnite stated with a small smile. "It must've been Satan's stomach growling,"

John remained silent as he lit another cigarette. Midnite continued.

"You're the one soul Satan would come up here himself to collect,"

"So I've heard,"

"Well I am almost certain you didn't come here for a sympathetic shoulder to cry on,"

"A demon just attacked me out in the open,"

"They don't like you John," the black man said.

"Well you don't say,"

Midnite ignored his sarcastic remark. "How many demons have you deported back to hell?"

"Not some angry half breed, Midnite, a fully fledged demon. On our plane,"

"That's impossible,"

"Apparently not. Yesterday I saw a soldier demon try to chew its way out of a little girl,"

"Listen John, Demons stay in hell, Angels stay in heaven. The great détente of the original super powers,"

John rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the history lesson Midnite, you've been a tremendous help, by the way. What could I ever say to thank you?"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, John," Midnite said with a smirk.

"I need to use the chair,"

"Forget it John, apart from the fact that I will most definitely kill you, I am neutral. I take no sides."

"Before you were a bartender, you were witch doctor, against thirty Ashgar…and I—"

"You are Constantine…the John Constantine…once,"

John bent to Midnite's level, haven risen in his agitation.

"This isn't the usual game, I can feel it…Something's coming. Something big. And I have to stop it."

"Ooh…spooky," came a new voice.

"Balthazar,"

The newcomer rolled a gold coin across his fingers as he stepped forward.

"That expression alone, has made my entire night," Balthazar said, shrugging his richly suited body.

"I'll make your night," John said vehemently, approaching the handsome man by the door. "I'll deport your sorry ass you half-breed son-of-a-bitch!"

Midnite slammed a fist on his poker table.

"You know the rules of my house. While you are here you will abide by them,"

Balthazar stepped forward.

"Johnny boy…word is, you're on your way down. Fresh…meat," he sucked his fingers. "Finger lickin' good,"

"We have a meeting now, John," Midnite said.

Suddenly, a pain blossomed in John's chest, and he began to cough violently. He knew what was happening.

"What? I didn't catch that," Balthazar said, turning his body slightly in his chair.

John pushed the door open, and holding a handkerchief to his mouth, rushed through the current moshpit of the dance floor.

Blood splattered the white material and he sighed.

_This is gonna be a long year…_

* * *

_**There is your bonus chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Stick around, and again, sorry for the wait!**_


	7. A Message

_**A/N:**__ here is the next chappie, hope u enjoy!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**THE SPEAR OF DESTINY**

**CHAPTER SEVEN-**_The Message:_

"_You are Constantine…the John Constantine…once,"_

_John bent to Midnite's level, haven risen in his agitation. _

"_This isn't the usual game, I can feel it…Something's coming. Something big. And I have to stop it."_

"_Ooh…spooky," came a new voice. _

"_Balthazar,"_

_The newcomer rolled a gold coin across his fingers as he stepped forward. _

"_That expression alone, has made my entire night," Balthazar said, shrugging his richly suited body. _

"_I'll make your night," John said vehemently, approaching the handsome man by the door. "I'll deport your sorry ass you half-breed son-of-a-bitch!"_

_Midnite slammed a fist on his poker table. _

"_You know the rules of my house. While you are here you will abide by them,"_

_Balthazar stepped forward. _

"_Johnny boy…word is, you're on your way down. Fresh…meat," he sucked his fingers. "Finger lickin' good,"_

"_We have a meeting now, John," Midnite said. _

_Suddenly, a pain blossomed in John's chest, and he began to cough violently. He knew what was happening. _

"_What? I didn't catch that," Balthazar said, turning his body slightly in his chair. _

_John pushed the door open, and holding a handkerchief to his mouth, rushed through the current moshpit of the dance floor._

_Blood splattered the white material and he sighed. _

_**This is gonna be a long year…**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"God, am I glad to get outta there," Jo stated, thumbing the hospital behind her as they approached the Impala.

"Yeah, I bet," Dean, said with a smile…but there was something else. Jo had noticed that ever since she had woken up in hospital, the brothers had been acting strange.

She originally planned to keep her mouth shut, but it was all too much. She couldn't handle the looks that they kept throwing her.

"Right, that's it." Jo said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, her hands set defiantly on her hips.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Before I go any further, I wanna know what the hell has gotten into you guys!"

Dean frowned, feigning innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean replied, keeping his gaze steady.

"Bullshit," Jo spat. "Ever since I woke up you two have been acting odd! You're treating me as if I have some kind of deadly disease! What the hell aren't you telling me?"

"We just don't wanna hurt you, Jo," Sam said softly.

"Look at me boys! Does it look like I'm currently in any pain?" Jo inquired, spreading her arms.

"We could make it worse," Dean muttered.

Jo tilted her head. "Make what worse?"

"Never mind. Get in the car." Dean opened the rear passenger door.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." Jo crossed her arms over her chest and stood, tapping a foot impatiently on the sidewalk.

"Nothing is going on," Dean said, grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the car.

Jo struggled and squirmed. "Let me go Dean, I'm not going anywhere!" she cried as he shoved her into the backseat.

Pain sliced through her abdomen and she bit her lip to stop from crying out.

The two men bundled into the front seat and Dean started the car, revving the engine before he pulled out onto the street.

"Where are we staying?" Jo mumbled.

"A little place just outside of time. We need to sort a few things out before we head off."

"Like what?" Jo asked.

"Stuff," and Dean said no more.

* * *

"Oh, this is lovely," Jo deadpanned, looking around the room with a look of utter disgust and distaste on her face.

"Sorry princess, no royal suites available," Dean returned with a grin.

Jo just rolled her eyes to the ceiling and scrunching her nose up at the sight of the spotty mould.

"You could've at least got us the servants quarters," she mumbled, throwing her duffle bag onto the bed closest to the door.

Sam sighed. "I'm going for a shower," he declared, before disappearing.

Jo flumped onto the bed. "Oh well, I may as well make use of the stay," she said more to herself, than to Dean.

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm gonna find out what happened to Myra,"

"Nothing happened Jo. She was sick, she…"

"She didn't kill herself Dean. She wouldn't. Something was messing with her,"

"Sweetheart, you know she wasn't right in the head, but she also knew that she didn't want to be locked up anymore, so she escaped the only way she could…"

Tears slipped from Jo's eyes.

"I refuse to believe it." She said flatly.

"Joanna…"

She looked up. He had never called her by her full name before.

"There is nothing that anyone could've done…"

"NO! God dammit Dean! Stop! She can't have killed herself! She's in Heaven! We can't both be condemned to the same fate…"

Dean frowned. "Jo…are you hiding something that we could help you with?"

"No,"

"Please…"

"You can't fucking save me, nobody can!"

"Tell me Jo, tell me so I can help!"

"No, you can't. Sam can't. I'm screwed!"

"Okay…alright. So you wanna find out what happened to Myra. None of us can go in and get the tapes; the police have seen us. We're gonna need some outside help."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Bobby flashed his fake FBI badge and was admitted immediately.

_I hope these kids know what they're in for,_ He thought as the senior sergeant led him through the halls of the police station.

"So special agent Holt, you're here for the Myra Winchester-Harvelle case? What's so secret about that? Just a loony who committed suicide!" he said with jovial laugh.

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "We are led to believe otherwise. That is why I need to see the tapes."

"Okay sir, no need to get hostile, I'm just joshing. Why do you care anyway?"

"I'm her godfather," Bobby snapped, wiping the smile instantly from the sergeant's face.

"Oh, my deepest regrets sir. I shall get you the tapes," He said, scurrying away.

Bobby sniggered quietly to himself.

Yep, he still had it.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said, taking the file from the older man. "You sure you can't stay?"

Bobby Singer shook his head. "Nah, can't. Gotta get back to the yard. But you will call if something comes up. You'll get into contact with me? Or Ellen at least?"

From the bed, Jo snorted. "As if. We'll call you Bobby. I'm not getting _her _involved,"

Bobby looked confused.

"Not exactly on the best of terms with Ellen at the moment, I'm afraid Bobby," Sam said with an apologetic smile. "Have a safe drive,"

"Thanks Sammy, I will,"

The door shut gently behind him and Sam took the disc out of the yellow padded envelope.

"Alright. Here we go,"

The three of them crowded around the laptop as Sam slipped the disc in the DVD drive.

Between both the brothers, Jo stood, shaking. Not sure she could witness the death of her sister.

Dean turned to her.

"You can sit this out if you want," he said gently.

Jo shook her head.

She had to know what happened.

The disc booted and the image of the rooftop flickered.

Sam hit play.

The screen flickered a few times, before Myra came rushing out the door, tears flowing freely down her face.

Jo choked back coming tears as her elder sister stood at the edge, and slowly turned, letting the hospital band flutter away on the wind.

"Constantine," came her voice, haunting and distant.

Then she turned, and let herself fall.

Jo clapped a hand over mouth and turned, sobbing silently.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Shhh, relax sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I need to watch it again," Jo stammered, pulling away and rewinding the film.

For the second time she watched her sister burst through the door and stand at the edge, but this time, naught was said.

They all frowned.

"Sammy, did you get the name?"

"Yeah, Constantine."

"Good. We have some visiting to do tomorrow."

* * *

Missouri awoke.

They had figured it out.

"I suppose I had better warn him," she muttered to herself, as she picked up the phone, and dialled the number.

_After all, he will be dealing with the Winchesters…_

* * *

_**Hope you liked! Got it written and posted a little quicker this time! CHEERZ!**_


	8. Heavenly HalfBreed

_**A/N:**__ ANOTHER BONUS!!!! Enjoy and give me what I want!!! Lol!!! REVIEWS!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**THE SPEAR OF DESTINY**

**CHAPTER EIGHT-**_Heavenly Half-breed:_

_The screen flickered a few times, before Myra came rushing out the door, tears flowing freely down her face. _

_Jo choked back coming tears as her elder sister stood at the edge, and slowly turned, letting the hospital band flutter away on the wind. _

"_Constantine," came her voice, haunting and distant. _

_Then she turned, and let herself fall. _

_Jo clapped a hand over mouth and turned, sobbing silently. _

_Dean wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. _

"_Shhh, relax sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her forehead. _

"_I need to watch it again," Jo stammered, pulling away and rewinding the film. _

_For the second time she watched her sister burst through the door and stand at the edge, but this time, naught was said. _

_They all frowned._

"_Sammy, did you get the name?"_

"_Yeah, Constantine."_

"_Good. We have some visiting to do tomorrow."_

_Missouri awoke. _

_They had figured it out. _

"_I suppose I had better warn him," she muttered to herself, as she picked up the phone, and dialled the number. _

_After all, he will be dealing with the Winchesters…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Alright, question." Chas said, turning to face the man in the back seat as they sat in the cab, outside the small church. "How much longer do I have to be your slave, John?"

The rain was coming down heavier now, and thunder clapped deafeningly overhead.

Constantine continued to stare out the rain-streaked window.

"You're not my slave Chas," he said, turning to face the kid. "You're my very appreciated apprentice,"

Chas looked away.

"Like Tonto or Robin…or that skinny fellow, with the fat friend,"

"Yeah, right…so why don't I apprentice anything but driving? You didn't even back me up at Midnite's!" Chas exclaimed.

John frowned.

He had gone back to gazing out the window, and something had caught his attention.

He opened the door and stepped into the rain, looking around cautiously for any more demons.

"John? John!" Chas called, as the door was slammed shut. "I love our little talks John!" he cried sarcastically as the older man ran up the stairs, using his coat to protect him from the stinging rain.

Chas sat back and took a bite out of his red liquorice. "Gotta love our heart to hearts."

* * *

John walked into the warm, well-lit church briskly, looking around at the rich furnishings.

Absently, he brushed the water from his jacket and approached the far end of the room.

A young man approached, his dark hair brushed to the side neatly.

"May I take your coat, sir?" He asked politely.

"No, thanks. I wont be staying long," he replied.

"How about you ma'am?"

"Oh no, I won't be staying long either," came a female voice from behind him.

A petite blonde stepped forth, wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans, and John was pretty sure they had met once before.

"I really need to speak with the priest. It's very important." She said.

"First come first served," John said.

The girl frowned, and then it dawned on her.

"Oh. You're the asshole on the elevator. I didn't think it was a one off thing," she said.

So they had met. In the hospital.

She was the one Chas ha been admiring.

The young man looked over at the small congregation at the end of the room, and nodded as they broke up.

He led the blonde girl to the priest.

"Hello Father. Um, my name is Joanna, and I—"

That was all John heard as he approached the only one left of the meeting.

The woman stood with her back facing him, staring into the flames of the fireplace.

As John got closer, a pair of large, grey feathered wings stretched from her suited body, and a chill ran down his spine.

"I know what you want, son," she said in a British accent.

"Still keeping your all seeing eye on me Gabriel? I'm flattered," John remarked, approaching her slowly.

She turned, her cropped, copper blonde hair, shimmering in the firelight.

"Well, I could offer something about how a Sheppard leads even the most wayward of his flock…but it may sound disingenuous,"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The boys had gone outside to talk, so Jo took her chance and as she clambered silently out the bathroom window, she smiled at how easy it was to escape.

But she needed someone to talk to, and at the moment, the Winchester boy's wouldn't be much help.

She held her jacket closer around her as the rain began to fall, but it offered very little protection.

Keeping her head down as she walked away from the motel, she tried to recall where she had seen the church.

With a route in mind, she continued into the town, asking people on the way if her direction was correct.

A little over half an hour later, she stood before the glorious house of God, and sighed.

She was beginning to have second thoughts about this.

Jo took a deep breath and opened the large doors, accepting the warmth and dryness of the sanctuary.

As she walked down the velvet runner, she was stopped.

A man stood before, currently being asked if he would like his coat taken.

"No, thank you," she heard him say. "I won't be staying long,"

The young man asking turned to her. "What about you ma'am?" he asked politely.

Jo stepped forward. " Oh no, I won't be staying long either. I need to talk to the priest. It's very important," she said.

The man turned to her. "First come, first served," he said with an arrogant smile.

Jo gave him a disproving look, and then realized that she had met this man once before.

"Oh," she began. "You're the asshole on the elevator. I didn't think it was a one off thing,"

The young man nodded, and directed Jo to an older man in black.

"Hello Father. Um, my name is Joanna, and I really would like to have a quiet word with you,"

The man smiled. "Of course you may young lady, come take a seat," he said, directing he to two squat chaise chairs in front of a fire.

"What can I do for you miss?" He inquired.

Jo remained silent for several moments, just staring into the flames, remembering all she would rather forget.

"Joanna?"

"Oh, yes…my sister…she passed, recently…I needed someone to talk to, and I can't talk to my boyfriend or his brother…"

"Why not dear?"

"They…well, they're her half siblings as well as I…"

The priest gave her an odd look.

"No, no, no, no, no…you misunderstand me father. I suppose I wasn't quite clear…. you see, I'm not related to them in any way. See, my mother, and their father, had my sister…but I was born to a different father, and them a different mother."

The priest smiled. "Of course…I'm sorry to take it the wrong way. I take it you only found out recently?"

Jo nodded.

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask…it appears…well my sister was very sick, in the head, you know? And they say it was suicide…is there any chance that she's gone to heaven?"

The father looked at her sympathetically. "I really am sorry dear, but…that is quite impossible. To end ones life purposely is a mortal sin. I'm afraid…well…you know…"

Jo didn't need to hear anymore.

She already knew…

Her and her sister were condemned to fiery damnation for all eternity…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"I've been seeing some unusual soul traffic lately," John said, making himself comfortable in front of the fire. "You might consider giving me an extension. I could do your side some good these days,"

Gabriel collapsed into a large velvet chair and crossed her legs.

"You're still trying to buy your way into heaven?" she inquired gently.

"What about all the minions I've sent back? That alone should guarantee my entry,"

"How many times have I told you?" she asked, uncrossing her legs and sitting further into the chair. "That's not the way this works!"

"Why, haven't I served him enough? What does he want from me?" John asked.

"Only the usual," Gabriel countered. "Self sacrifice, belief…"

"Oh I believe for Christs sake," John murmured.

"No, no…you _know_. There's a difference. You've seen."

"I never asked to see! I was born with this curse!" John growled, approaching the woman.

"A gift, John. One that you've squandered on selfish endeavours." She climbed from the seat and stood in front of the fire.

"I'm pulling demons out of little girls," he growled. "Who's that for?"

"Everything you've done, you've only ever done for yourself," she pointed out. "To earn your way back into his good graces…"

"Impossible rules, endless regulations…" he approached a bible and flicked the pages violently. "Who goes up and who goes down and why," he picked it off its pedestal and threw it to the floor. He got closer to her, so their noses where almost touching. "You don't even understand us…you're the one who should go to hell, _half-breed_," He whispered vehemently.

Gabriel stared up at him and her green eyes slowly turned gold. John backed down and sat.

"Why me Gabriel?" He asked. "It's personal, isn't it? The boss has it in for me. I never went to church, I didn't pray…why?"

Gabriel approached and crouched down in front of him, taking his hands.

"You are going to die young…because you've smoked thirty cigarettes a day since you were fifteen." She paused. "And you are going to go to hell, because of the life you took…" he looked up at her and their gaze met. There was silence for a second as she leant closer to him.

"You're fucked,"

* * *

_**Well? You know what to do! Go! Pweeeeeaaaazzzzee? **_


End file.
